Flashes
by shiny ruby
Summary: "It is said that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die. That is true, it's called Life." ― Terry Pratchett, The Last Continent All my drabbles. Canon pairings. Almost all eras.
1. Chapter 1

**Start of a long long story probably.**

**But this is where I'll be posting all my drabbles and the first 5 are for a lovely person known as the Last Poison Apple. She set up a brilliant Christmas Fic Exchange. She's the only one without a Christmas Present.**

**They are also for Hannah, herprongs. I hope you enjoy them :)**

They had been partners in most class ever since they began dating. Everyone had bee overwhelmingly helpful when it came to changing places. There were a number of things that Lily had noticed since then.

One of the was that James had an excessively _stupid_ habit of leaning the chair on its hind legs. He would do it with his eyes closed and silently could the time passing. This, more often than not, ended up with him sprawled on the floor with a sheepish expression, an irate Professor McGonagall and a hysterical Sirius ( who was _always_ the cause of his fall).

Sirius was absent today so James, naturally, felt far more confident.

He had gotten to _17 _when he felt the chair being nudged. His eyes widened and he tried futilely to maintain his balance.

"Sirius!" he said indignantly before he remembered that Sirius was, in fact, absent. His eyes found a hysterical Lily, bent over her parchment, trying in vain to smother her laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**For AliceNotInWonderland. I hope you enjoy them :)**

"Okay," said James," I'll admit it. It's impressive."

Sirius snorted," Please. It's more than _impressive_. It's bloody brilliant, it is."

Lily was standing next to James, who had his arm around her, and was silently surveying the brilliantly black, _flying,_ Harley Davidson. She didn't feel awed or impressed, only resigned. _As if these two need anymore encouragement to pull stupid stunts._ Sirius seemed to notice because he asked her why she didn't look more impressed. He said it was his greatest achievement, forget becoming animagus.

Immediately, James remarks," That's a bit pathetic, isn't it?"

Sirius scowls," Oh yeah? And what's yours? The ability to turn into a reindeer?"

James arm tightens around Lily and drops a kiss to the side of her head (Sirius makes a face).

"Mine," he says proudly," is convincing my wife to marry me."

Lily and Sirius exchange a look, he smirks.

"Oh?" he says, arching an eyebrow," I was under the impression that it was more like convincing her that staying in the same room as you for more than ten seconds wouldn't be terribly detrimental to her health."

Lily smothers laughter, recalling that particular conversation while James scowls.

"Who's side are you on anyways?"

Sirius appears thoughtful.

"Padfoot!"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Give me a minute. I'm trying to figure out who I'm more afraid of."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been with a certain amount of happiness that James had discovered Lily was Head Girl, not that it was a surprise. He was sharing a dorm with her, he was running Prefect meetings with her, patrolling with her, choosing Hogsmeade dates with her and he was sharing a dorm with her.

After a week, that ecstasy the thought of sharing a dorm with her had triggered disappeared entirely. She woke up before the sun did, had a demon cat and was a complete neat freak. Really, it was painful. At least, that was what he would say when he complained to Sirius. He never mentioned what was the most problematic part. Girls, he had realised, roam around in tank tops and the shortest shorts ever with absolutely no consideration for boys (James attempts to act like a gentlemen and not stare were not succeeding).

It was torture.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily twirled and giggled as the dress flared around her. She loved her dress. She stopped twirling long enough for the dress to settle down and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Someone's in a good mood," came a voice behind her.

She jumped and probably would've drawn her wand had she not recognized the voice and felt James arms snaking around her waist.

Lily relaxed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Not really," she said sighing dramatically, "I am, however, contemplating jumping out of that window; I'm about to be married to the most despicable man."

She expected and sarcastic, witty reply but James only made a soft, indecipherable sound at the back of his throat as he placed his chin on the top of her head and Lily realized that he wasn't really listening to her. No, he was too busy studying their reflection in the mirror and she blushed at the appreciative look in his eyes.

"Lily, I mean, you look- wow- um, beautiful."

She beamed. A positively dazzling smile and James was pretty sure that he fell in love with her all over again.

"Thanks," she said," You don't look too bad yourself, but aren't you breaking the rules?

"Eh, you know me. Never was one to follow rules, really. Besides, you're the only one who knows how to tie a bowtie besides Mum."

She laughed and turned in his arms, reaching up to fix his lopsided bowtie," What," she said, smiling exasperatedly and maybe a little fondly too," would you do without me?"

"Probably have a girlfriend who didn't hate my guts for the for the first five years of me knowing her."

"You mean, fiancée."

"Damn right."


	5. Chapter 5

Contrary to popular belief, James was not the first Potter to find out… Although he was the first one _Lily_ told…

"Lily fancies your son"

"Hestia!" said Lily mortified, absolutely sure that she had never blushed so hard in her life.

They were on the platform, her, Hestia , Dorcas and Marlene. Mary had left early and the Marauders had mysteriously disappeared and Lily was quite sure she did not want to know where. They had run into Mrs. Potter who had immediately recognized Marlene (the McKinnon and the Potters were very close). One thing had led to another and they had ended up keeping Mrs. Potter company while she waited for her son. And _then_ Hestia felt it necessary to embarrass Lily. But Mrs. Potter only patted her on the arm said:

"It's about time, dear."

Lily glared daggers at her best mate. She loved Hestia to bits, she really did, but at the moment Hestia was one the top of her _People to __**Accidentally**__ Push Off the Astronomy Tower _List. Hestia looked completely unaffected, still grinning.

Dorcas, ever the diplomat, cut in," So, Mrs. Potter how are the plans how are the plans for the Ball coming along?'

"Oh wonderful, dear, You simply _must_ come. You'll enjoy yourself too, Walburga will be _sadly_ absent again…"

Marlene clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth.

"Oh, Mrs. P, you didn't…"

"I have no _idea_ what you're talking about, dear." Was the airy reply.

Dorcas saw Lily's confused face and hastened to explain:

"Mrs. Potter throws a Christmas Ball every year and _each_ year, she"- Dorcas stifled a giggle"- she throws it on the same da-night as the Black's."

At this, Lily laughed.

Marlene sighed," Really, every year my parents argue about which one to go to… although they don't like the Blacks anymore than _I_ do but-"

"Your parents can go wherever they want dear but _do_ let them know that Celestina has promised to come and perform…"

Marlene laughed," Well, I'm coming at any rate, Dork?"

"One of these days I am going to _kill_ Mary for that nickname and Mary for that nickname and _yes_, I'm coming."

"Lil, Hestia?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

At that precise moment, before Lily could answer the Marauders arrived and James loped a casual arm around Lily's shoulders, saying, "Evans? What has my mum been telling you?"

"Oh nothing," she replied in a mock airy tone," Just about that Christmas Ball that everyone except me seems to know about…"

James furrowed his eyebrows," Oh. I thought I told you. Well, you know now. So, you're coming, aren't you?

"I don't know," she said," I never really got an official invitation, if you know what I mean."

James flashed his mother a grin, "She'll come."


	6. Chapter 6

_Gin_?" said Ron, apparently horrified," He called you Gin. You _let_ him call you _Gin_?"

Ginny stared at her brother as though he were insane.

"Yes?" she said, unsure of how to respond.

"You only let Bill call you Gin. Last time Fred tried you got a warning from the ministry for using underage magic."

"Four Bat-Bogey charms in a row. I remember."

"_So…_ Since when have you let Harry?"

For some inexplicable reason, Ginny's cheeks flamed red," I don't remember," she answered, entirely honest, hoping the red in her cheeks had subsided.

"B-but, I mean…_ Why?_" said Ron, still seemingly puzzled by this recent development.

Ginny did not reply.

Ron stared at her, flabbergasted. She was not the type of person who appreciated nicknames. She was also not the type of person who got embarrassed so easily. He simply did not understand what was so embarrassing. Unless… Oh. Right. That made sense.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ask her out before I kill you, Scorp", said Albus irritably, "You're driving me mad."

Scorpius ripped his gaze away from Rose, embarrassed at being caught. He turned to Al'.

"I _can't_."

"Why not?" he said, looking genuinely confused, "You fancy her."

A pale pink appeared in Scorpius' cheeks at his best mate's matter of fact declaration.

"They'll _kill_ me."

For the first time since the start of the conversation, Albus looked a little interested. He smirked.

"Don't tell me you're _scared_."

He scowled. "Have you seen her cousins?" he snapped," Of course I'm scared. Not to mention her father."

"Uncle Ron's brilliant," said Albus dismissively," And _I'm _her cousin too."

"Yeah, well. You don't hate me. And Mr. Weasley doesn't hate you, for that matter."

"You're being stupid. No one hates you anymore than they do me."

Scorpius considered this, it _ was _true that the Weasley-Potter clan put up with him just on the basis of him being Albus' friend but he had never even allowed it to cross his mind that they might actually like _him._

"I suppose."

"So… you'll ask her?"

"I suppose."

"Brilliant", said Al', rising from the bench," I better go warn them so they don't hex the living daylights out of you."

Alarmed, "_What? You said they didn't hate me!"_

Albus shrugged and shot him a grin," We don't. We just hate Lil, Rose, Dom and Roxie's boyfriends on principle. It's nothing personal."


	8. Chapter 8

He had never thought they'd win. The Gryffindoor seeker had nothing on his only ever on against Slytherin (since his Al' had made the team) if they managed to get one hundred and fifty points up _before Albus caught the snitch_.

They had been losing badly. The team was trying hard. They knew how much it meant to him, the victory. Especially since it was his last year, _his last chance to win the Cup._ They_had_ been losing badly but Lady Luck seemed to be shining down on them because Al' had fumbled.

Albus never fumbled, James knew from experience, he was _almost_ as good as their father. James had evry intention of rubbing it in his face as soon as he found him. It was then that James spotted his brother next to the entrance of the Slytherin changing room, smirking. There was something decidedly unsettling abotut that sm-

James froze.

_Smirking…_

_Albus never fumbled…_

_They _all_ knew how much it meant to him…_

_His last year…_

James was going to kill him, and then, maybe if he had time, demand a rematch.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry supposed bringing a seven year old to graveyard was awfully morbid but it really couldn't be helped. Teddy had _insisted._

As they walked away from the graveyard at Godrics Hollow (They should be together, Harry had said) Teddy looked up at his Godfather.

"My mother", he began, "her name was Nymphadora _Lupin_ right?"

"Yeah…"

"So why is it written 'Tonks'?"

Harry actually laughed.

"I'm the one that had that put there," said Harry, "Your Gran wanted it to be her full name, _Nymphadora Tonks Lupin…_ I managed to talk her out of it. She was always Tonks, even after her last name changed. Plus, I reckon she would have come back to life just to kill me if I had let _Nymphadora_ be anywhere near her tombstone."

Teddy smiled slightly," She sounds cool".

"She was."


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius is the first person Lily tells, of course he isn't the first one to find out because Lily is certain that Alice has guessed but all the same, he is the first she tells and it isn't even intentionally.

He had only come to see James off, being the more sober one (surprising, considering the amount of drinks he had put away himself). But he found out Lily was still awake and one thing led to another and then they were both sitting at the kitchen counter talking. He was drunk and probably looked awful but noticed that Lily looked exhausted. Exhausted and worried.

"You look horrible, Evans." He says bluntly, never one to mince words.

He still calls her Evans for some unfathomable reason… She likes it though, it makes her feel like more of the 19 year old that she is instead of the thirty year old _Mrs. Potter_ sounds like. She wonders if he does it intentionally.

Lily sighs and says," I am." Her voice is muffled by her hands and her voice sounds dangerously close to whiny. Lily doesn't _whine_.

Sirius is instantly worried," It's not you and James, is it? Because if it is, none of this avoidance shit, right? You-"

"Sirius…"

"No. Listen. You have to confront it. No diplomacy, yeah? You aren't Lily Evans, Head Girl. You're Lily Potter and you're-"

"Pregnant." She practically squeaks.

That shuts him up. He stares at her with his mouth open.

"Pregnant," he repeats, sounding absolutely stupefied

Lily nods miserably.

"With Prongs'…"

She rolls her eyes. "No. With the barman of H- Yes, with James baby," she snaps," A fucking _baby_."

The bad language seems to snap him right out of it

"Careful there, Potter. We wouldn't want the kid to be exposed to such _vulgar_ language at such an impressionable age."

Lily doesn't even need to think about the next words that come out of her mouth.

"You'll be Godfather?"

"Don't get me wrong Mummy Potter but isn't this something that's supposed to be discussed?" she could practically hear the grin in his voice.

Lily shrugged and answered honestly," I can't see James disagreeing, you?"

"So, just to be clear, no take backs, right? My godclild to nurture and corrupt?"

"Oh, completely."


	11. Chapter 11

She felt a bit like crying. When it had been her wedding, she hadn't wanted Lily as bridesmaid. She had chosen Vernon's sister over Lily… And she hated Vernon's sister and that horrid dog. Lily had chosen her as a bridesmaid without any intervention from their mother (not Maid of Honour, but Petunia was hardly that delusional). And when Lily had been made her bridesmaid Petunia had chosen a pink, a _bright_ pink dress just to spite her. Lily… Lily had chosen a beautiful dress. Petunia looked beautiful in it. All Lily's friend looked just as nice. Lily had actually asked Petunia's opinion on the dress.

Sometimes… Sometimes Petunia couldn't remember why she hated Lily.


End file.
